powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Eugene Skullovitch
:For the movie version of this character, see Eugene Skullovitch (movie) Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch is a fictional character in the Power Rangers universe. He appeared as a permanent cast member from the original series of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers until Power Rangers in Space, and has also appeared few times after this. This makes him one of the longest-serving permanent cast members in Power Rangers. Bulk and Skull, from the very beginning, provided much of the comic relief in the series, usually through over-the-top slapstick (often accompanied by a suitable soundtrack). This was no doubt highlighted by their physical appearances: Bulk was obese and Skull lean. Not particularly bright, Skull often ruined Bulk's plans and had to be reminded of why they were doing them. Biography Familial heritage and origin Bulk and Skull may well have been destined to be friends as evidenced by the Power Rangers' encounter with doppelganger duos in two past eras of Angel Grove. *In the colonial Angel Grove of the late 18th century, the Power Rangers observed Uncle Ben and the town regiment's commander to be identical to Bulk and Skull. The two would become friends after the Power Rangers saved the town from the Wizard of Deception and his Rat Monsters. *A One-Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch lived in the Wild West Angel Grove of the year 1880. Pre-Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Bulk and Skull probably attended the same elementary school as the kids that would later become Power Rangers. Before the events that happened in the first season, it was revealed that they became best friends after the incident where Bulk decided to not beat up Skull for shoving a Popsicle down his shirt. The UK tie-in magazines of the early 90s claimed that the two met as infants; whenever Bulk cried, Skull cried too. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Bulk and Skull started out as bullies at Angel Grove High School and often hung out at the Youth Center and Juice Bar. Their actions are motivated by greed and ego in the first seasons. Wacky schemes abound, always ending with their failure and humiliation. In the episode Green With Evil Part IV: "Eclipsing Megazord", Bulk and Skull are trying to escape in an abandoned bus when they are captured by a giant-sized Goldar. However, just as the Putty Patrollers are about to push the bus with Bulk and Skull in it off a cliff, the Power Rangers form the Megazord and help Bulk and Skull to safety before engaging in a fierce battle against Goldar, Scorpina, and a giant-sized Green Ranger. During the second season they attempted to discover the secret identities of the Power Rangers and repeatedly failed. Ironically enough, they did discover the Rangers' identities twice: once they saved the Rangers when the Ranger team lost their memories and were de-morphed in front of them; Bulk and Skull tricked the monster to fire his amnesia beam through a prism, distorting the beam and restoring the Rangers' memories. Unfortunately, Bulk and Skull lost their short-term memories in the process due to being flung back by the amnesia beam and landing on their heads. The second time, a psychic pointed the Ranger teens out to Bulk, but he didn't believe her as they were holding a picture of the morphed Ranger team at the time just given to them by Ernie. Skull had a crush on Kimberly. Whenever Kimberly was with the five other Rangers, however, he and Bulk referred to her, as well as Trini, as "geeks". A popular change of direction for the duo occurred in the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, when they joined the Angel Grove Junior Police Force (in an attempt to impress women, due to their belief that women love men in uniforms) and first met Lieutenant Stone. Lt. Stone became a permanent character himself, frequently giving Bulk and Skull orders that they failed to perform, leading eventually to his anger (rather than their humiliation). Despite this, Bulk and Skull were close to Lt. Stone. Power Rangers Zeo During Power Rangers: Zeo, Bulk and Skull remained members of the Junior Police Force until they accidentally caused Lt. Stone to be fired by the police chief. They quit the force and joined Stone when he opened his own detective agency, but walked out on the agency to take an undercover mission in France, the details of which have never been disclosed. During this time, Bulk and Skull secretly hosted Rito and Goldar, characters who lost their memories, after the attack at the end of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Power Rangers Turbo At the start of Power Rangers: Turbo, the gap between Good as Gold and Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie revealed that Bulk and Skull had returned from France and reconciled with Stone. All three eventually got a chance to rejoin the Police Force (which, like many of the holes in the season, was never fully explained) before Lt. Stone went to replace Ernie as owner of the Gym and Juice Bar. Unfortunately before they could get back to work, they were transformed into chimpanzees by Elgar. Bulk and Skull remain chimpanzees for several episodes. They are voiced by the actors who played Bulk and Skull; however, only the audience can understand them. Lt. Stone takes the chimpanzees into his care (claiming that they seem 'familiar'), and they make several attempts to inform him of their true identities. They are eventually transformed back into humans, but a temporary side-affect renders them invisible. This state only lasted for a few episodes before they finally returned to normal and attempted to take on proper jobs (Jerome Stone arranged for them to get a new one most episodes). Power Rangers in Space During Power Rangers: In Space, Jerome Stone and Mr. Caplan left the series without explanation, and Bulk and Skull spent their time helping the rather loony Professor Phenomenus locate and capture extraterrestrial life. The best transformation and growth of Bulk and Skull's characters is shown in the climax finale, Countdown to Destruction. Towards the end of that episode, Astronema's forces have conquered Earth. She asks rounded-up citizens of Angel Grove where the Rangers are - getting no response, she prepares to attack the citizens. Before she is able to do so, Bulk, Skull and Professor Phenomenous pretend to be Rangers (Skull specifically referring to himself as the Black Ranger) to buy the real team some time. A minute or so later, when Astronema doesn't buy the ruse, the real Rangers teens show up, and breaking with tradition, morph in front of everyone, showing their identities to the world. They begin to fight the hundreds of Quantrons and Piranhatrons in the area. At this point, Bulk and Skull can't stand to see the Rangers they adore against these odds, and so they shake hands and lead the citizens of Angel Grove in a fight for their city, and everyone fighting the monsters alongside the Rangers. Their cry for everyone to "get in there" to fight alongside the Rangers is widely seen as the finest hour for Bulk and Skull's characters. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy While not appearing throughout the season, Skull did appear in Quasar Quest, Part 1. He was supposed to travel with Bulk and Professor Phenomenus aboard the space station bio-dome Terra Venture, but he did not wake up in time and was left behind. After Bulk and Phenomenus realized they left Skull behind, his alarm clock went off waking him up slightly but he simply fell back asleep. Following this, Skull is not seen for the rest of the season. Power Rangers Wild Force During the Power Rangers: Wild Force episode Forever Red, Bulk and Skull made a special cameo appearance. It is not explained how Bulk returned from Mirinoi. Bulk and Skull were shown as servers and managers of a tropical-themed bar called "Bulkmeiers". Tommy Oliver, a former Power Ranger, is also present. In this episode, Bulk and Skull were shown playing Psycho Ranger chess while having a conversation about the early days of Power Rangers - in particular, Bulk is bragging to Skull about how he once saw Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, despite the fact that Skull saw them also. Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai In Power Rangers Samurai, it is revealed he has a 15-year old son named Spike Skullovitch, whom he leaves in the care of Bulk prior to "Origins". Skull is mentioned throughout both seasons, but does not appear until the final episode "Samurai Forever", when Skull appears in person to pick up his son, in turn reuniting him with Bulk before heading back home. Family *Mr. Skullovitch - Father *Mrs. Skullovitch - Mother *Spike Skullovitch - Son *Farkas Bulkmeier - Honorary brother *Femur - Cousin *Millie - Aunt (mentioned) *Shirley - Aunt (mentioned) *English Soldier - Ancestor in 1790 *Doc Skullovitch - Ancestor in 1880 Notes *Despite his outward appearance, Skull is in fact an adept classical pianist, and has been seen in an episode of Zeo playing Chopin's Revolutionary Etude. Jason Narvy is also a classically trained Shakespearean actor, and received his MFA in Shakespearean Literature and Acting from Mary Baldwin College in central VA. *During the filming of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, the actors (Schrier and Narvy) felt underused. To make up for this, they were given the position of assistant director for the series' episodes that were being filmed at the time. *Jason Narvy's character was written out of the series for Lost Galaxy, because he was finishing college and had to leave the series. He was only in one one scene during the season premiere Quasar Quest, after Bulk asks Phenomenous if they're forgetting something, it cuts to Skull lying asleep and wearing earmuffs on, with his alarm clock going off. *Around the time of Zeo, Saban planned to make a Bulk and Skull comedy spinoff show, where they would run a hotel (Jason Narvy has said that he thinks it was "their grandmothers' hotel"). A Mexican Elvis impersonator was going to be a supporting character. Narvy claims that the video release The Good, the Bad, and the Stupid was put out as a "test market" and when "no one out there bought it", Saban cancelled the plansPower Morphicon 2010 (Part 3) : Dark Side of the Power Coin : Black Nerd (1.17 to 1.31 and 2.41 to 3.00) *In Samurai Forever, Skull's manner of dress and ownership of a limousine seems to imply a certain level of affluence not shared by Bulk. It is not known how he came into money. *In the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers pilot, the gang leader played by Bob F. Vavla was retooled into Skull while the wild-haired punk became Bulk. According to Jason Narvy, Vavla was brought back to play Skull when the second pilot was shot. However, Vavla's performance was deemed to be too intimidating for a comedic character and Narvy was cast instead. References See also *Bulk - Skull's best friend, whom he spent much time with throughout the show. *Spike - Skull's son. *Rebecca - Skull's female equivalent in the 2017 movie ru:Фаркас Булкмаер Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zeo Category:Turbo Category:In Space Category:PR Civilians Category:Super Samurai Category:PR Ranger Wannabes